Minorities and minority business
Hair braiders are being harassed by inspectors because they didn't have a beautician's license. They had to learn about chemicals, about hair dryers, and they aren't even beauticians. These are the regulations, well-intended, that kill small minority businesses. A Stay at home moms could do some jobs at home, but the state regulators discourage that. Then they offer a program for you. But the Libertarian Party offers principles, not programs. The pride of lifting yourself up without some bureaucrat saying, "No, No, No, You can't do it that way. You have to fill out all of our government forms." Some programs should be continued, but part of the problem is the funding. (holds up a torn dollar). If we relied more on community based solutions, and less on govt. based solutions... More of your dollar wold go directly toward the person you are attempting to help. Not to the bureaucrat...... Not to the person floating the bonds.... Not to the politicians who decide who gets what... We need to keep these local dollars in the local community. Instead of some centrally-planned, one size fits none idea..... I propose that more of your dollars stay local. So you can help the special needs people in your town. Also stop the flow of Unfunded mandates that come out of Washington They burden the local school districts. they burden our local charities. They burden our local social workers with requirements that they simply cannot meet. For example, in Philadelphia, hair braiders can't open up a business without a beautician's license. They have to go through the long, lengthy education process to learn how to run a full beauty shop. Why do they have to learn how to do hair dying, when they're just going to braid hair? There are so many govt. regulation that Stifle new businesses. These are the things that we have to clear out of the way. The high taxes, the high regulations. We have to release the power in our people..... So they can grow.... So they can grow our neighborhoods. 2 Racial quotas for state jobs and contracts. I would make sure that we are 100% color blind. No quotas, no sexual quotas, no racial quotas. I will pick the best possible person for every single government job. Because there's a downside. (Ken used both hands to compare two levels). When you start raising one group above the other (even with good intentions). Not only do you raise one group up, but you've taken the other group and pushed them down (a notch). And they've become second class citizens. I think that we should all be equal in the eyes of the law. And if we push for those kinds of (quota) laws today, .... you've given a Green Light, for the next group to use These Same Laws against You. So, I would pick the best person for the job, regardless of (gender or) color. 3 Why Minorities should vote Libertarian 500,000 babies were born to teenagers last year. Two million children have committed felonies. 12,000 have committed murder. Our education system, the ladder of hope for the poor and minority Americans, is broken. The undereducated and the inadequately educated, no matter what their test scores, are not going to have access to the high-tech economy or get a shot at the American Dream. This is social catastrophe. This is an atrocity committed against children who are mainly poor, Hispanic and black. Democrats have controlled the education system of nearly every major urban area in America for over half a century. They control the education system now....... Democrats like Al Gore and Al Sharpton send their own children to private schools, as does Arlen Specter. Libertarians want to give poor and minority children the chance to go to schools that are safe and that will give them the opportunity to learn. Libertarians want to cut the red tape which prevents single mothers from running small businesses from their homes. We want to break the stranglehold that local school districts have on their captive students through privitization and separation of school and state. = Minorities Every Big Government program is presented to help these 'victims' -- women, children, minorities, and the poor. But is this really true? What about govt. HARM. What about how the govt. programs have DESTROYED the lives of poor and minority people while allowing some of them to benefit unjustly? Twelve million poor children, mainly black and Hispanic, are trapped in failing govt. schools that are teaching them nothing. As a result, they will never get a shot at the American Dream. Bureaucrats have their boot heels on the necks of the poor, black and Hispanic children. Half the school population is learning nothing! And the politicians -- who oppose the opportunity scholarships and school vouchers that would rescue them from this disaster -- are doing everything in their power to keep poor children trapped in the very schools that are failing them. Where is the Libertarian plan to liberate those children and get them an education? .... putting the educational dollar directly in the hands of poor parents. This will force inner city schools to serve their constituents instead of merely exploiting them. Their programs oppress the poor. They have used their power to create public housing to create housing slums that are breeding grounds for drugs and crime. They have weakened the criminal justice system, allowing predators to make war on the vulnerable and the poor. And they have destroyed the bottom rungs of the ladder of success for poor, black and Hispanic children. Most poor are minorities and handicapped. Shouldn't we use affirmative action in the meantime? Minorities and handicapped are underemployed. Back in 1950, blacks and whites had similar unemployment rates. Then a law was passed that kept the poor out of entry level jobs. What law was that? Why, the minimum wage laws, of course. But that law protects the unskilled? No, it cuts off the entry level jobs to the disadvantaged. Minimum wage laws cut off people with no training. They can't get the needed skills. Why would you want a law that hurts the very people you want to help? Businesses will hire less people if there are minimum wage laws.